Crystal Blood
by FlameDestara
Summary: Crystal was alive once. Once. I just can't wait till she meets the boys. (Pasta Boys coming soon)


Crystal Blood by Hana Ortega

There was once a young couple. A man and a woman named Mia Plasma and Movetti Frost. Married in the anniversary of there meeting from when they were just children they were madly in love. And soon the woman had fallen with child. They were overjoyed when they discovered it was a girl and healthy they were even more happy. Before the birth they chose a name and put it on paper-Crystal Cyan Frost. They thought that everything would be fine. That the birth would not cause any problems.

Oh how wrong they were.

During the birth complications arose and Movetti was pushed out of the hospital room that housed his beloved wife. Six hours later a nurse came out of the room looked him in the eye and said "Congratulations, it's a girl." She smiled although it didn't reach all the way to her eyes. When Movetti walked into the room he saw a sight that made him fall to his knees. His wife. His Mia being covered in a sheet by a doctor. She was motionless. Almost like she was sleeping.

Almost.

Refusing to believe what he saw before his eyes he jumped to his feet and ran to his wife pushing a doctor out of his way in his haste. Again he dropped to his knees clinging to his wife lifeless hands.

They were still warm.

He was too late to say good bye or comfort her in her last moments. He could not believe that his Mia was gone when he had spoken to her hours before.

Ringing in his ears he heard a man screaming. Couldn't they just SHUT THERE DAMN MOUTHS.

He heard another cry but more like a baby's mixing in with the screaming man's cries. -Was it normal to see dark figures walk along your vision- He thought. -…wait it's the doctor I pushed earlier. What's he saying something to me. I can barely hear him over the man and kids screams.-

"SIR! MR FROST PLEASE STOP SCREAMING! YOUR SCARING CRYSTAL!"

And then it stopped. And everything was dark.

If they had drugged him or not he did not know. But he heard someone…something it spoke with many voices and despite it being pitch black Movetti saw every inch of this monsters horrifying form. He was red and black and seemed to ooze evil. But the candle he held in one of his clawed hands drew his attention. A candle. It was lit but produced no light. No it produced shadows. Then it finally spoke in a tongue he understood but it sounded like a crowd speaking to him all at once. It was both terrifying and soothing at the same time.

"Poor poor Movetti. You have lost what you love most in the world." It said whilst circling him like a lion circles its prey.

"W-what do you want?" Movetti asked following the creatures movements. Voice shaking and stuttering out of fear and exhaustion.

"Oh Movetti, I want nothing from you. I just want to help you. That's what you do for friends isn't that right".

Movetti so tired and full of grief fell for this monsters rouse and looked up with hope sparkling bright in his eyes.

"H-h-help me? How?"

"By ridding you of your grief of course."

"Ridding me of my… No you don't understand I don't want to forget Mia. Never."

"Of course you won't forget her. You will always remember." The absolute monster smiled. For there was more behind his words than you will ever know. "You will just not feel the need to cry and sulk or spend your life in grief. This way you can spend your time looking after that daughter of yours. Crystal was it? You do love her enough to do this don't you?"

Crystal… His princess. His darling baby girl. Of course he loved her. He is all he has left. Movetti being a single child had no siblings and his parents died when he was young. That is how he met Mia. In the orphanage. He hated it there the only reason he stayed was for Mia. He would never put Crystal threw that. Never.

"A-Al-r-right. I will do it. For Crystal. But tell m-me, Sir what d-do I have to do."

Movetti said looking up at the monster. The monster smiled in a sickly sweet way.

"Oh Movetti you do not have to do anything. I just wish to take the source of your grief away."

Movetti could tell something was up but said nothing of it. Only wishing for his child to have a proper future.

"But" Said the beast. "I only wish for your child to have this."

He said holding out the palm of his hand. In it was a delicate heart pendant glass that had swirls of blue was held and cradled delicately by shining silver tendrils that led all the way to a shining silver loop to put a chain threw. It was small and delicate but seem strong as well. It seem so pure. Much too pure compared to the hand of the being that held it. Timidly Movetti reached out and grabbed it. Movetti looked down at the delicate pendant in his hand.

It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery he had seen in all his life. It was something. It seem like it glowed an aura of innocence in the dim light. He was so entranced by the light that he almost forgot the creature in front of him.

"Sooo" It said catching his attention.

"do we have a deal?" It put his hand out, waiting for the deal to be accepted. After all he had the cat in the bag with this. Grief stricken humans were the most predictable.

Movetti didn't think about how he could be making a deal with the devil (which he wasn't), he didn't think about how this could back fire or how this thing could very well double cross him. All he thought about was Crystal. How he wanted her to grow up happy, to not have a depressed bum for a father and how he wanted her to share that brightness that her mother, his Mia, always had.

So with all those thoughts in his head he shook hands with the devil.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Alright so I will try to write more soon and I would like to say I have everything under control._**

 ** _But to be honest it took me awhile to even finish this chapter and make it up to what I consider good so I don't want anybody to freak out. Anyway I promise to try and update soon, but you know plot bunnies appear and I have to make sure I grab them before they disappear._**

 ** _Also I want to thank any readers/reviewers that catch and/or report my mistakes to me, so I want to say thank you very much. Anyway I must take my leave now._**

 ** _Ciao Bella~_**


End file.
